Antigravedad
by MiloLM
Summary: [AU: Sin Quirk]. No había muchas cosas que impresionaran a Shōto. Excepto algo en esa noche helada, mientras estaba sentado entre las demás personas observando el espectáculo dentro de esa gran carpa. Ahí fue donde la vio, donde encontró a la persona que desafiaba a la misma gravedad. [BNHAtober día 3].


**Título:** Antigravedad.

 **Personajes:** Ochaco Uraraka, Shōto Todoroki, Fuyumi Todoroki, Natsuo Todoroki.

 **Pairing:** Todochako [Todoroki x Uraraka].

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU: Sin Quirk. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, románticas, cómicas y quizá dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Drama, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 990.

 **Notas:** No sé qué es esto, pero algo es (?). Hagan como que entienden, porque ni yo lo hago.

* * *

 **Summary:** No había muchas cosas que impresionaran a Shōto. Excepto algo en esa noche helada, mientras estaba sentado entre las demás personas observando el espectáculo dentro de esa gran carpa. Ahí fue donde la vio, donde encontró a la persona que desafiaba a la misma gravedad.

* * *

 _ **Antigravedad**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Anda Shōto, será divertido. —Anima su hermana mayor en la puerta del comedor, en tanto, termina de ajustarse el abrigo rosa que tanto ama.

El de cabellos rojos y blancos hace un sonido de afirmación perezosa, y sigue bebiendo su taza de té. Hasta que Natsuo hace aparición y le da un golpe amistoso en la espalda que lo hace ahogarse por un segundo.

—Ya deja de ser tan frío como un cubito de hielo, hermano —se queja el mayor, y Shōto le mira con su habitual frialdad, pero con un toque de enojo—. Y no me mires así. Fuyumi tiene razón, deberías ir con nosotros, vamos a disfrutar del espectáculo. Además, el viejo ya pagó las entradas y hay que aprovechar el-

—Natsu, déjalo —interrumpe la mayor, con pesar—. Si no desea ir, no necesitamos obligarlo.

—Ok —suspira el albino, y sonríe de nuevo hacia el menor, para después darle otra palmada y volver a ahogarle en su bebida—. Es una lástima, seguramente te contratarían apenas te vieran pasar la entrada.

—A quien contratarían sería a ti —refuta el medio pelirrojo con tono burlón y neutro a la vez—. Eres un perfecto mono de circo con muy malos chistes.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, tú eres-

—Ya, ya, no se peleen —Fuyumi enseguida interviene, parándose entre ambos—. Los tres sabemos que podrían contratarnos apenas pisemos ese lugar —declara divertida, y los dos varones asienten—, así que, ¿por qué mejor no dejamos este tema y buscamos buenas excusas de camino para allá?

—Entonces voy.

—Bien. Prepárate, hace frío afuera.

Shōto asiente con la cabeza, y se levanta de su lugar para después ir en dirección a su habitación. Natsuo mira a su hermana mayor, con la incredulidad palpable en sus facciones.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Fuyumi le observa, confundida.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¿Cómo logras convencerlo tan rápido? A mí ni me escucha en las cien veces que le hablo.

La albina rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Contento de venir? —pregunta divertido el mayor, abrazando a Shōto por los hombros.

—Para nada —sincera éste con monotonía en tanto se dedica a ver el espectáculo de acróbatas sobre el caballo—. No hay nada interesante en este lugar, además de las palomitas de maíz, claro.

—Señorito amargado, al menos puede fingir estar conforme, ¿no?

—No me interesa mucho el mirar personas hacer cosas que yo podría hacer, y luego escuchar a gente idiota aclamarlos.

Natsuo suspira pesadamente, y niega con la cabeza volviendo a liberarlo de su agarre. Fuyumi a su lado ríe ligeramente de los inútiles intentos del albino para hacer que su hermanito se sorprenda, o muestre una cara que no parezca un cubo de hielo.

—¿En serio no hay nada que te impresione, Shōto?

—Creo que ver a una persona volar me impresionaría, o que al menos se atreva a burlar a la gravedad. —Declara con burda sinceridad.

—Pues suena difícil de conseguir, hermanito querido.

El de cabello bicolor asiente lentamente, sin quitar su vista del casi interminable espectáculo. A su lado, Fuyumi no deja de sonreír animada y Natsuo ya deja de intentar sacarle una expresión para simplemente sumirse también en los acróbatas.

—¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros, viene uno de nuestro mejores números en esta noche! —Anuncia el presentador, lleno de entusiasmo—. ¡Presentando a la señorita que, asombrosamente, desafía a la mismísima gravedad y está aquí para enseñárnoslo! ¡Uravity!

Shōto frunce el ceño, y mira hacia su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué planeas? —inquiere, sospechando totalmente.

—¿De qué hablas? —Pregunta el albino, haciendo cara confundida. Luego sonríe satisfecho y mira hacia el frente, ignorando la cara de interrogación del jovencito—. ¿Acaso no crees en las coincidencias, Shōto Todoroki?

Y él sabe muy bien que ese tono no es normal en Natsu, pero también sabe que no le va a escuchar, así que no le queda de otra más que callarse y volver su vista al frente.

Y es allí cuando lo ve. Y no está soñando realmente.

Ella está ahí mismo, varios metros enfrente suyo, volando. Saltando sobre el aire como si nada, yendo de cuerda en cuerda con elegancia, bailando en medio de la nada. Las luces dejan admirar su nívea piel de ángel y su cabello y ojos de chocolate brillan más que las estrellas de la helada noche. El frío no parece afectarle a pesar de estar usando prendas tan ligeras, que hermosamente le acompañan en su danza mágica y—

Y de repente sus ojos se posan en los suyos.

Es un segundo, pero ha quedado de piedra. Está congelado, el tiempo, él. Todavía no se lo cree, debe ser una alucinación.

Ha visto una persona volar y bailar, definitivamente era cosa de su imaginación.

Y sólo sabe que—

( _«No hay muchas cosas que me impresionen como a las demás personas»_ )

que ella es—

( _«Pero, señorita de chocolate, déjeme decirle que flotar como si no hubiese gravedad, sí me ha dejado impresionado»_ )

Ella es alguien antigravitacional.

* * *

 _Fin._


End file.
